cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Aislinn Connor
Aislinn is the disowned daughter of Francis and Odelia Renoia, and niece of the Chancellor, Richard Amaros. She is one of the exceptionally few born with the werewolf gene mutation who transform without being infected by outside sources. She has joined the Resistance and is searching for the man who helped her escape the Facility. Physical Description Aislinn is stunningly beautiful in both human and wolf forms. As a human, her hair is shock white, cut in a short sharp-edged style that accentuates her high cheekbones and contrasting full lips. Those lips have a natural red tint that contrasts just as sharply with her pale skin, nearly as white as her hair. Her eyes are a vivid ice blue that can be sharp, cold and rarely anything else. Her body is well-toned, lithe and graceful, perfect for dancing her way through the high-bred society life that she was born to, but she has turned that grace into something deadly since her "condition" was discovered. Aislinn generally dresses in whatever is available and allows for easy maneuverability. Darker colors better suit her life in the slums but she will wear anything so long as it serves its purpose. No matter how dirty or shabby the clothing however, it rarely detracts from the well balanced curving form beneath. One feature that is unwavering is the dog tags that she will not remove, ever. During her "cycles," when Aislinn morphs into her lupine form, she is a sleek snow white wolf with a delicately pointed nose and ears and the same icy blue eyes. Her wolf form is incredibly lean and obviously built for speed and maneuverability. Personality Aislinn was born and bred in high society and some of that clings to her manner still. She carries herself with a sort of prideful grace that can only be found in a member of the elite upper class but her time in the "facility" and later the slums has given her a much more calloused personality. She makes no claim to the name or family that she once belonged to but the blue blood is evident in her mannerisms and speech. Aislinn hates the politicians and upper class more than anyone but neither does she sympathize with the Resistance. She cares neither one way or the other for magic users unless they are making a nuisance of themselves or benefiting her directly. The only people that find any measure of sympathy or empathy from Aislinn are the other werewolves who have fled from the Enforcers of the Coalition. She has a sharp wit and no patience for those she believes below a decent level of intelligence. Rarely can she be persuaded to feel mercy or pity and even less frequently can someone actually make her act on those feelings. Aislinn is, in a word, jaded and it takes a great deal to break through the solid ice wall she's built around herself, few are willing to try with no encouragement coming from her end. However, let it also be said, that should anyone find themselves close to her heart, Aislinn is the most passionate person you could imagine. When she believes in something or someone it is absolute. History Born as Angelique Renoia, niece to Chancellor Amaros, Aislinn was born into a life of pleasure and frivolity. She was bred to be an outstanding member of the elite upper class and so was tutored in several fine arts, fencing and philosophy. Her parents were insistent that she learn all that a girl of her standing should learn and nothing of the filthy lower classes. Until she was a teenager, she did not even know that there was a world outside the posh existence of Union City. Had her family had their way, she likely never would have made that discovery. In the way of the world though, fate had a rather unexpected twist planned for her. Werewolves were never mentioned in the Renoia household, they were part of that filthy rabble that was soiling the pristine world, and it certainly no one in their wildest dreams would have believed that the beautiful young girl would be born with a gene that happened in less than one in a million people in the entire world. Their darling, perfect Angel morphed for the first time at fifteen on the family ranch and made, quite literally, a bloody mess of the sheep pen. The next day was a blur as she was wrapped up like a bag of dirty laundry and sent to something they just kept calling the "facility" where they could "fix her." What would happen if she couldn't be fixed was never mentioned. To this day, Aislinn wakes from nightmares concerning the events that transpired at the facility, little better than a concentration camp, though she will never speak of it to anyone. She, along with several others sharing her "condition," were mercilessly poked, prodded and tested. Several people came and went during her time there. It was never known if they had been taught to control the blood lust during their moon cycle or if they couldn't and were executed. Communication was strongly discouraged between the enrollees but most forged necessary friendships during the cold nights in the barracks. Due to her obvious lineage however, Angelique was usually treated with scorn and disdain from the others, most of whom came from the slums or the surrounding poorer country side. In fact, she was treated almost as badly by her bunk mates as she was by the scientists and other "trainers." That was her life for almost a year as faces came and went and she remained, still trying to "gain control." The truth of the matter was that she had been able to control her shape shifting and the ensuing blood lust within the first two months of being there, but her family was ashamed of their disgrace and had instructed the facility to keep her until they could think of a suitable resolution to their little problem. The hazing finally ended with the arrival of a new bitten teen boy from the slums. His name was Connor and he was a year or two older than Angel at the time. His dark hair and green eyes had a wild quality that screamed of his inner wolf. One night some of the others were tormenting Angel, pulling on her clothing and hair to try and incite a reaction from her. Finally at the breaking point, she turned on her tormentors and shifted to her wolf form, snapping glistening white teeth inches from their faces with a growl that sounded disturbingly like a human "stop!" Adrenaline rushing and animal instincts pulsing through already hormonal teenage bodies was enough to incite a very, very dangerous reaction. The fight was two to one and even though Angel had the advantage of control over her shift, the boys were stronger physically and they pinned her to the cement floor, crushing her rib cage until she let out a yelp of pain. As if summoned by the sound, a streak darker than the night surrounding flew through the room and rolled both the others across the floor, away from her. Another wolf, larger than she was, with wild black fur and hypnotic green eyes stood next to her, his hackles raised from neck to tail. His growl was deep and gravelly and the two would-be attackers backed away suddenly thinking better of their situation. Once they had returned to their places she melted back into human form, wrapped herself in her sheet and fell onto the threadbare cot in a mess of sobs. Connor's growling stopped abruptly and he returned to human himself, putting a hand gently to her shoulder. "Don' let 'em bother ye. They're only jealous because they can' do what ye do. They're scared they'll not pass the tests. They can' lash ou' 'gainst the guards o' the others so they choose a bonnie thing like ye. I di'n't believe the rumors 'fore now though. Ye can control i', can' ye? Why's somethin' worth as much as ye still stuck in this 'ere hell if ye can be licensed?" His voice was soft and soothing and slowly she turned red-rimmed eyes to him. Something in his manner made her want to trust him. She hadn't trusted anyone since arriving, but he coaxed it out of her like a dove to the hand. "My family does not want an abomination like me to sully their name. They won't even call me by it here in case someone will over hear it and leak it to the wrong ears." She choked back new tears, she had spent a year repressing every thought of her family and their abandonment of her. She hated them and she wanted them and she hated herself for wanting them. "They call me Number 1604." She raised the dog tags that each person at the facility was required to wear. 1604 was the only thing etched into the metal, any other tag would have a first and possibly a last name above the number. She was an outcast among the outcasts. Connor's fingers curled around her outstretched hand and pushed the offending tags down. "I'll no be callin' ye by a number. I'll call you Aislinn I think. My da used to call ma that when she would dress special for him. Means a vision and ye be a vision if e'er I saw one. An' I'll be Connor to ye as well. Just Connor, no last name for a poor boy like meself. Aislinn, yes she could be called Aislinn, Aislinn turned to him, a smile beginning to turn up her mouth for the first time in a very, very long time and she nodded. "I like it. Thank you, Connor." Suddenly remembering that he had been a wolf moments earlier himself made her jaw drop in surprise. The moon cycles were a full two weeks ahead yet. "You can control it! But they just brought you here!" His laugh was as deep, beautiful and wild as he was. "O' course I can! Me folks were both of the kin 'emselves. When I turned thirteen I was gi'en the choice meself whether or not I would be wan'in' to follow in the tradition and 'course I did. Only reason I ended up 'ere was pure foolishness on meh part. I got caught an' they assumed cause o' meh age that I mus' 'ave just been bi'en, so 'ere I am, but I'll le' ye in on a bit of a secret, lovely Aislinn. Meh folks are wai'in' and I don' intend to make 'em wait too long. The others, they may be li'l better than prisoners 'ere but ain' no way they'll learn control on their own and the kin can' be takin' 'em all in at once. Ye though, ye could come with meh. Wha' do ye say? Run away wi' me? Tonigh'? There's no life left t' ye 'ere, or back there in Union City, run with meh Aislinn?" She looked into his eyes and was lost. She didn't speak a word, only put her hand softly into his and let him pull her gently up from the bed. Together they made their way through the compound with the stealth of wolves in the forest until they were outdoors and could shift to wolf forms to make the final dash across the open lawn. Right before their faces turned Aislinn got her first and only kiss from a boy. Its a feeling she has never forgotten. The alarms were sounding and the guards were coming but they would be too fast, they would make it out. The wind was bitterly cold and tasted of snow to come as they ran but even the sounds of gun shots behind them could not dampen Aislinn's excitement as they closed the final yards to the fence and dove beneath it. They had made it! They were free! and she would have a place to belong at last! A single shot rang out and the rest of the world was silent. Connor's black fur blended in with the dark earth as he fell and Aislinn stopped dead. His mouth lolled open in what would have been called a smile on a human face and a paw reached up to shove the silvery dog tags over his shaggy head. He nosed them toward her until she picked them up in her mouth. The wolf-smile deepened on his face and he nodded, letting his eyes slide shut. The shouts of the guards were coming nearer and nearer, terrified she ran until the pads of her feet bled. The snow began to fall and she fell, helpless and more alone than ever in the enveloping whiteness. Today Aislinn bears the last name Connor, the same that is etched into the dog tags she will never remove, and she looks for werewolves who defy the Coalition, their cruelty and their laws. She despises them and the high breds who abandoned her. She still searches for what the man who had saved her called 'the kin' in hopes of finding word of him or at the very least, letting his family know of how he died. Storyline Forest Leaves - Aislinn spies the young Amaros heir doing something strange in the woods, but she is interrupted by Alastair, who is Connor's brother. Forest Leaves New Blood- Aislinn meets Illyria and Alex when she comes to join the resistance. Kormack Westley signs off on her quest to rescue Connor. Suit Up! - Aislinn and Alastair get ready for their rescue mission with some help from Ranai. Category:Characters